Hell's Path
by VampFan539
Summary: Anna is the Daughter of one of the rulers of the underworld. A war is brewing with humans caught in between. Anna's soon trapped between her vampire bodyguard and a man she knows nothing about. Whose side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Pain ripped through my body, but I continued to run anyway. Pushing myself to the limit. I refused to give in to the urge to break down and cry. There was no way in hell my hunter would get the satisfaction of seeing any signs of weakness. I continued to dodge the trees. I could hear the footsteps coming closer, the crunch of leafs echoing like a gunshot behind  
me.

"Stop Anna, I don't want to hurt you."

The voice called from behind me. The one voice that would always cause me to respond. I stopped and turned ready to fight now, anger rolled through my body in tidal waves. I'm not entirely sure where my sudden bravery had come from. Maybe it was the fact I had loved him so much, or it might have been my sudden urge to hurt him like he had hurt me. I looked into the green eyes of my betrayer, the one man I had always thought I could trust. Well that had certainly all been lies, now hadn't it. He was getting closer to me now. Stopping just inches away from me. It seemed like he was itching to reach out  
and hold me, that or break my pretty little neck. Well either way if he did put one hand out towards me, he would defiantly be missing some fingers afterwards. I settled my hand on the hilt of my dagger in jacket. Not bothering to be stealthy, he would know what I was reaching for anyway. Not that I think that I would ever truly be able to use it on him, my heart really  
was torn in two.

"Anna please, I can explain everything. Just come with me. The sun will be  
up soon and we both know you won't be able to find a safe place to stay."

That was true and while the sun would not kill me totally, it would take away some if not all of my super human powers. Which is a long and complicated story, and I really didn't have time to get into it right now.

"How can I trust you Matt? Everything you've told me has been a lie. I've never meet a more vile creature in all my years."

"No, not everything Anna. When I said I loved you that was true. I've been trying to protect you, not hurt you."

I rolled my eyes at him and debated on if I should run again or not. That was the cheesiest lie I had ever heard. I seriously hoped he didn't think I was stupid enough to fall for that one. I didn't have time to make a choice. From behind me a gun fired, two loud pops and I felt a more searing pain form in my back right shoulder. I staggered, but Matt caught me before I hit the ground. He seemed just as surprised as I was. Everything began to get fuzzy.

"Jesus, Striker so help me, god those better have been tranqs." Matt's voice held anger, as his head turned towards his partner in crime. I felt myself slipping away from conciseness. Before I could find out the answer, I slipped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 months earlier **

I slid rather gracefully into the booth, by gracefully I mean I didn't slip, fall on my face and spill my Strawberry Slam drink all over my best friend and body guard, Nash. It was rather an embarrassing quality sometimes, I seemed to always cause an accident whenever I went somewhere. It was like Karma liked to reach up and bite me on the ass every now and then. Although I don't know why, I hadn't killed anyone in a really long time. That should count for something right?

Wait maybe I shouldn't jump that far ahead of myself. I wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression. My name is Anna Maria Lopez. I am about 5'4 with long jet black hair and brown eyes. Just you average run of thenmill all Hispanic American girl. I'm 22 years old and have no desire to go to college or have any real desire to do much of anything with my life. I just feel like it would be a waste of time. I would probably be dead by my twenty third birthday anyway.

Okay, so when I said I was completely average I had been being sarcastic. I am the least average things in the universe. I am the daughter of a demon king. My father is basically one of the four rulers of the underworld. While most humans know of the devil, they have no concept of the other three rulers. My mother had been a mortal witch. No she had never played with black magic, which is usually what I'm sure most people would think. I think that's what drew my father to her. The whole opposites attract kind of thing.

"Hello, Demon world to Anna." Nash said, while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What sorry?" I grinned back sheepishly.

"I asked if you wanted to dance or just sit here?" he smiled politely as a group of women walked by our table gawking at him. So little did they know that if they went home with him tonight they would not be returning in the morning. They would be dead, Nash liked to play with his food before he killed them. Vampires are rather fickle creatures.

"I guess just sit here and people watch for now." It wasn't often I was allowed out on the town with just one guard. Usually my father insisted there be at least four others. His reasoning being that he a feeling the other two rulers were planning on trying to take him out. I had tried telling him I was an adult and could handle myself, but that plea had not helped my cause in the least.

The front door of the club banged open and two guys stood in the entrance. They were both huge at least 6'5 apiece and had enough muscles to make a professional wrestler jealous. This was not good, their soul colors were just  
screaming trouble. Which meant that Nash and I were in danger. That's one of my powers being able to see the souls of others. I could collect a soul better that way, another poor sap I got to send to hell. Nash jumped up pulling me with him, my drink did spill all over the table. I frowned in unhappiness, those bastard had ruined a really good drink. The two made their way over to us, the crowd of people dancing scurried to move out of the way. If things got out of hand I would have to perform an mind alter, so the normal people just remember this to be a club fight, and not the blood bath it really would turn out to be.

"Move outta our way, the boss just wants the girl." Thug one said. Nash cracked his neck to one side then the other.

"No way in fucking hell buddy, she's mine." Nash replied a dangerous look lighting up his eyes. Which meant there would most defiantly be a fight.

"Hey! you all know the rules not in front of the humans." I pleaded hoping to buy us some time. I concentrated on freezing every human in the room, just in case. Trying to keep the demon world a secret from humans was a lot of  
hard work.

"Look she just made or job easier. She sure has a lot of power for only a half-ling." Thug two said with a laugh.

I cringed being reminded that I was still only half a demon, and half human. Nash's face contorted as he let his  
vampire face fall forward a fierce growl erupted from his throat, and he launched himself into the air knocking over thug one and two. They fought in a blur of motion, that I couldn't really follow. Occasionally I would see an elbow fly into a face but I had no clue as to whose it was. A fight like this meant that the thugs were vampires also, which also meant that Nash and I might be out muscled. I sighed in boredom, knowing that there was nothing I could do to help. Nash would be pissed if I put myself into the fight, and he would personally make sure my father never let me out again.

Someone grabbed me from behind, and I screamed in surprise. I whirled to face my attacker, ready to fight. I was meant with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I was stunned into silence the will to fight leaving my body. I was turning into a bloody girly girl.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He gently pushed me out of the way and jumped into the fight. Leaving me to wonder just what in the fuck was going on.

A.N: Please review :)


End file.
